Lessons
by Obi-Wan'sPadawan
Summary: NEW CHAPTER Scully learns a lesson about life, death, and love from the most unlikely of all people: Mulder.
1. Just Another Day

Title: **Lessons**

Characters: Mulder, F.

Scully, D.

Rating: TV-14

Genre: Supernatural, Action/Adventure

Summary: On a case, Scully learns a lesson about life, death, and love from the most unlikely of all people: Mulder.

****

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own the X-Files. That's all for Chris Carter and the other folks. If I did own the X-Files, I would have never gotten rid of Mulder and brought in Dogget. It just wasn't the same. I also would have never made that episode entirely about something in the 50's with that guy with the spider in his mouth. That was gross. Anyway, X-Files: not mine. Just playing in somebody else's sandbox. Enjoy! And review, or else the bedbugs will come at night and eat you alive. **:)**

Chapter One

Just as she had for almost every weekend for the past month, Scully sat behind Mulder's desk, going through file after file. Mulder wasn't there, of course, to help her sort them, but she'd really stopped caring. She had nothing to do on weekends anyway. Most weekends she and Mulder were out on another case.

She stopped for a moment and looked up at a clock. It was only half-past-eleven. She wondered, idly, what Mulder was doing at that moment. Probably sleeping on his couch, she figured. She sighed and shoved the files back into a box, deciding that she wanted to go ahead and eat lunch. She turned again to grab her coat from the back of Mulder's chair, but knocked over his lamp and nameplate in the process.

"Damn," she said quietly as she stooped down to pick them up. She was pulling the lamp to her when something caught her attention. It was a folder, lying underneath the desk. She grabbed it quickly, thinking it was one of the folders she had been looking through. But when she looked at the contents of it, she didn't recognize the folder. She closed it and flipped it around. Stuck to the front was a yellow Post-it note. She quickly read it.

__

Scully;

If you come to the office on Saturday, take these reports to Agent Marson in room 604. He needs these for a case he's working on.

~Mulder

She sighed in relief. That was all there was. From Mulder she would've expected much more, perhaps an autopsy request or for her to look something up. Or at least to memorize the contents in time to leave on assignment that day.

She sighed again and finished picking up Mulder's things, hastily placing the nameplate on the desk. She grabbed Mulder's file and her coat, hoping to get out before her favorite restaurants got crowded. Organizing files could wait. Mulder knew where everything was anyway. Arranging things sometimes only confused him at times.

She walked quickly down the halls, sliding past those who wouldn't move fast enough. She was also painfully aware of those who stared at her as she walked past. She knew of what they said about her and Mulder behind their backs. They talked about Spooky's latest case of chasing little green men and how he drug poor Dr. Scully along with him. She shook her head. They didn't know him. They didn't want to know him. They just wanted to laugh and smile at his expense.

She glanced at the note again. Room 604. She allowed a small smile. That office wasn't so far away at all. She could be in and out in only a few moments.

She finally reached the office and knocked on the door. She heard something crash, then a curse. a moment later the door was flung open, revealing a relatively young man, who was rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah?" he asked, grimacing as he touched a sore spot on his head.

"I'm Dana Scully. Agent Mulder is my partner. Are you Agent Marson?"

The man nodded. "Yeah. That's me."

Scully held out the file. "Mulder wanted me to give this to you."

Marson's face fell slightly. "Oh. I was hoping he would bring them himself so he could pick up his other files."

"I'll take them down to his office for you," Scully offered.

Marson looked at her skeptically. "No. I don't...Well, he has some kind of...private things in here. Who did you say you were again?"

"Scully. Mulder's partner," she repeated, a little more than slightly irritated.

"Oh! Alright then. Come on in for a moment. I need to find them."

Scully nodded and reluctantly followed Marson into his office. He quickly grabbed a stack of papers from off of the floor and under a table, which, Scully guessed, was probably what he had hit his head on. While he did so, Scully mentally noted that Mulder owed her yet another favor.

She glanced around the office. The first thing she noticed was how different it was from Mulder's. No posters, pictures, or note boards cluttered the walls. The desk was almost spotless, not covered with loose papers, photos, or pens and pencils that had been chewed on. It was almost her dream office, orderly and simple. Or, it was almost her old dream office. Five years spent around Spooky Mulder had gotten to her, and she now found herself seeing things more and more his way.

Marson caught her stare and smiled. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing. Your office is just the complete opposite of Mulder's."

Marson smiled. "Yeah, I've seen his. But he finds what he needs."

"Yeah, though I never can. But he has tried to keep it clean."

Marson nodded, then turned back to his files. "Aha!" he exclaimed suddenly, pulling out a folder. He sat behind his desk and handed it to Scully.

Curious as to what Marson would want with one of Mulder's files, she flipped it open and looked through it. She was surprised to see photos and documents from a case she and Mulder had investigated a few years before. She looked up at Marson.

"What did you need these for?"

"A new case I'm working on. Here, let me show you." He stood up and pulled another file out of the cabinet. He set it on the desk and Scully leaned forward to see it better.

He opened it and began pulling out crime scene photos. "There's been a series of murders in the town of Mestdale, Louisiana. Serial killer, I believe. Whoever it is attacks and kills the victim. Then the killer takes one internal organ from the body, but leaves the rest.

Scully frowned and picked up a few pictures. The top picture was that of a man, lying in a puddle of his own blood on an apartment floor. Huge gashes and indentions could be seen in his skull and his chest seemed to have been brutally ripped open.

"That guy was Kevin McMall. Construction worker formerly of New Orleans, he was found in his home by his ex-wife. The killer took his left lung."

Scully shook her head and turned to the next picture. A woman was tied to a chair, her abdomen a mangled mess. Other than that, however, she looked completely normal.

"She was Krystal Serpaz. Kidneys were missing. We're guessing she died of blood loss."

"You don't know for sure?"

"Well, I haven't finished reading all of the files yet."

"Right. Did you just get the case?"

"Yeah. Few days ago."

"Why did you need Agent Mulder's files?"

"He said he had some similar cases. One was about a fetishist. Collected female hair and finger nails.

"Donnie Faster," Scully said, trying to keep her horrid memories at bay.

"Yeah," Marson answered. "Mulder believes it may be a fetishist. One who likes to collect different human organs." Marson shook his head. "I think it may be some Satanistic or witchcraft group taking parts for sacrifices. Or simply a crazy serial killer who wants to leave a mark."

Scully shrugged. All the theories, including Mulder's, all seemed possible. She flipped through more pictures, then looked up at Marson, who was staring at her with a small smile on his face.

"What?" she asked.

"You're very beautiful. Did you know that?"

Scully allowed a small smile and turned back to the folder, but still Marson stared. Finally she closed the folder and looked up at him. "What now?"

"Well, you don't seem like you get a lot of compliments. But you are beautiful."

"Thank you," she said quietly. She didn't at all, except from Mulder. And his weren't even as outright as Marson's. Mostly 'you look fine's.

The next thing she knew, she was lost in conversation with Marson. They talked about cases, family, Skinner, and the weather. She even discovered that he felt the same resentment towards Agent Spender. Both, however, seemed to shy away from Mulder. Scully wasn't sure why.

After while, Marson leaned forward. "Don't think me too ambitious, but are you doing anything Monday night? There's some kind of play coming out in town and I'd like to take you to see it. If you want to come, that is."

"Like a date?" Scully asked, smiling.

Something like that."

She hadn't been on one of those in a long time, she realized. Before her analytical doctor's mind could kick in, she found herself nodding. "Sure. Why not?"

Marson beamed. "Really? That's great! I could pick you up around six?"

Scully thought for a moment. She'd probably be stuck with Mulder, sorting files at that time. "Could we just go straight from here, you think? I usually have to work late."

"Sure, I guess. Six?" Scully nodded. "Great! That's great."

Scully smiled. But now how would she tell Mulder that he would have to finish organizing by himself?


	2. Scully's Date

"Something the matter, Scully?" Mulder asked as he threw a paper ball up in the air.

Scully looked up at him and shook her head. "No, nothing. Why?"

"Well," Mulder said, catching the paper ball, "you've just been looking at the clock for the last half hour. Waiting for something?" He leaned dangerously far back in his chair, propping his feet on his desk.

Scully glanced at the clock again. It was almost five forty-five. She'd been sorting files with Mulder since two. And after waiting the whole weekend, her anxiety over her upcoming date was becoming almost unbearable. Mulder, on the other hand, knew nothing of Scully's dilemma.

She sighed and leaned forward. "Yeah, actually I am."

"What's that?"

"Six o'clock."

"Why? Got a date or something?" he asked sarcastically, tossing the ball back into the air.

"Actually, yes. I do," she answered, looking down at a file. A loud crash startled her, and she looked up to see Mulder sprawled out on his back, still in his chair. Obviously, he'd overbalanced and caused the chair to tilt, then fall. Scully suppressed a smile as she got up to help her embarrassed partner. He set his chair back up, then sank into it carefully. He looked up intently at Scully.

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean what? I've got a date tonight, Mulder. Why? Is that so hard to believe?"

Mulder shook his head. "No, not at all. Well...um..." He struggled to find the words, waving his hand comically in the air. "Um...who is it?"

Scully looked down and smiled. "Marson."

Mulder's hands slapped down onto the desk, a look of confusion on his face. "Marson? _Marson?_ Oh, c'mon, Scully. Even you could do much better than that."

She looked up at him fiercely. "And what is that supposed to mean, Mulder?"

He shut his mouth abruptly and shook his head. "Nothing. Nothing." He turned away. "_Marson,_" Scully heard him say quietly as he shook his head again. He turned back to her. "That's funny. I ask you to get a file for me, and you come out with a date." He grabbed a pencil and held it by the eraser. "So...how'd it happen?"

Scully shook her head incredulously. "That, I believe, is none of your business." She reached over and pulled the pencil from his hand as he prepared to chunk it into the ceiling.

He shrugged. "Whatever. Just though maybe I could get some advice. You know, how to get the 'Ice Queen' to open up." Scully gave him a look and Mulder cringed. "Ouch," he said.

Scully opened her mouth to say something, but a knock startled both of them. Scully turned to see Marson standing in the doorway. 

He looked from Mulder to Scully with a funny look on his face. "Am I interrupting something?" he asked, noticing Mulder's small smile and Scully's slightly angry look.

"No," Scully said, quickly standing up. 

Marson smiled nervously and turned to Scully. "Well...uh...are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. I'm ready." Scully turned and grabbed her jacket from the back of her chair. She glanced at Mulder. "See you later?"

Mulder nodded. "As always. Have fun."

Scully smiled and turned to Marson. "Ok, let's go." Marson nodded and stepped aside to let Scully pass. He glanced at Mulder, who smiled sarcastically and gave him a thumbs-up. Marson shook his head and followed Scully.

Scully managed to get halfway up the hall when she remembered that her cell phone was sitting on Mulder's desk. She told him to wait, then rushed back into Mulder's office. He was sitting in his chair, completely lost in thought. And if Scully didn't know better, she'd say that the expression on his face was one of longing. She shook the thought out her head and snatched up her phone, then rushed back through the hall to meet Marson.

"You don't find him weird?" Marson asked during dinner. They'd gone to see the play, which bored the hell out of Scully, and then decided to stop somewhere to eat.

"Who?" Scully asked, surprised by the sudden change in their conversation. Only a moment ago, they'd been talking about different places they'd been.

"Agent Mulder. You know, Spooky, your partner?"

"Don't call him Spooky. And, no, I don't think he's weird. He just finds these incredible cases and thinks up some of the wildest solutions for them. But all of his hypotheses, as extreme as some may be, all have merit in mythical ways. He does his research. He's actually quite smart."

"Yeah, I know he's smart. I mean, with a record like his, how can he not be? But I think he's kinda wasting his abilities with the X-Files and all. He could do much more if he'd go back to a normal assignment."

Scully sighed and looked down at her plate. How could she possibly explain to Marson why Mulder did what he did? It wasn't just Samantha, it was so much more. And she herself had seen so many things in the past few years. How could she herself doubt that there was more to the world that what people saw? Most didn't even look. Mulder had the courage to challenge authorities and look for the hidden. But no one would understand that. No one ever gave him a chance.

"He doesn't want a normal assignment. He wants to do his thing. I respect him for that."

Marson shrugged. "To each his own. If he wants the X-Files, he can have them. No one else has the patience to take them."

Scully nodded idly and poked at her food with her fork. "He has his own reasons for doing what he does. It's not my place to question him."

"But it is the FBI's. After all, it is the Bureau's money he's spending on all of these cases."

"He doesn't ask for every case he gets. Or every case we get, I should say. Sometimes the AD will give it to us because it's in our... 'jurisdiction'."

"Weird shit, you mean."

Scully shot him the same look she had given Mulder earlier. "Not weird, although most of it is. Just complicated. Things that just blow the minds of those who are used to simple crimes. Simple murders with gunshots and knives and stuff. Or terrorists. Those kinds of things."

"But you two deal with things like vampires and ghosts and little green men, right?"

Scully looked away from him and put down her fork. "If we're only here so that you can poke fun at me and my partner, I think you should take me home."

Marson held up his hands. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry or poke fun or anything. Sorry. I was just curious about your work. Most of the guys are. You two are kind of a mystery duo."

"We aren't there to be a form of entertainment."

"I know that. Trust me, you guys aren't. Though sometimes a dying conversation will turn to Mulder."

Scully shook her head and reached for her purse, one she owned but hardly ever carried. She pulled out a few dollars and put them on the table for the waiter. Marson stood up as she did. She turned to him. "I had a nice night. But I'm tired and I have to work tomorrow." She turned and began to walk towards the door.

"Wait, Dana," Marson called after her. She turned. "I'm sorry if anything I've said offended you. But I had a great time tonight. I was just wondering if...maybe...you'd want to do it again sometime? Without the play, of course. I almost fell asleep."

Scully studied him for a moment. "We'll see," she said before leaving the restaurant. Knowing that it would take Marson a few minutes to hail a waiter and pay the bill, she called for a taxi. One pulled over for her, and she practically jumped into it.

"Where to, ma'am?" the driver asked, turning to glance at her.

Scully thought for a moment, then sighed. "Arlington."


	3. A Moment

The taxi pulled up to the apartment building a few moments later. Scully paid the man and slowly got out of the car. As the taxi pulled away, Scully stared up at the building, trying to figure out why she'd decided to come here.

Finally she shook her head and went inside. She went up the elevator, and only stopped when she stood in front of Mulder's door. For a moment, it seemed as though she had lost her courage. Courage for what, she didn't know. She been to his apartment hundreds of times, never before had she been nervous. She glanced at her watch. Eleven o'clock. Would he even be awake, or there? She idly straightened the 2 on his door, seeing as how it had been knocked crooked. Finally she knocked. 

She heard the sound of something falling inside and a muffled curse from Mulder. She withdrew her hand quickly, almost deciding to run. She wouldn't have had a chance though. A second later Mulder pulled open his door, dressed in only boxers. His eyes widened slightly at the sight of her.

"Scully? What is it?"

"Nothing Mulder. I...just wanted to talk."

He still looked at her suspiciously, but stepped aside to let her in. She stepped inside and sank down onto his couch, which already had a pillow and blanket on it. She looked up at him. "Did I wake you?"

He scratched the back of his head idly. "Nah. I was about to watch some TV. Had trouble getting to sleep lately. Watching ancient reruns seems to help put me to sleep."

Scully smiled and moved over as he sat next to her. She busied herself for a moment by looking around his apartment, which was as messy as ever.

She turned to him and saw that he was staring at her with a concerned look on his face. "Is something wrong, Scully?"

"No. I just..." She couldn't find a word or phrase to finish.

"Did Marson do something to you? Cause if he did, God help me, I'll-"

"No! Marson didn't do anything," Scully said, cutting off Mulder's sentence.

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She turned to him and was surprised to see that he was smiling. "What?"

"Scully, I've worked with you almost seven years. I think I'd be able to tell if something was wrong."

She sighed and smiled at him. "You're right, Mulder. You would be able to tell." She looked away for a moment.

"What did he do?"

"It's not what he did. It's more of what he said."

Mulder scooted closer to her, egging her on. "What did he say?"

"I don't remember all of it. Most of it was about you, me, and the X-Files."

"Oh, that old gig?" He put a hand on her shoulder, and she felt a sudden warmth sweep through her body, almost as if touched by fire. If Mulder noticed any reaction, he didn't show it. "I've dealt with that for years. So have you. Just don't let it get to you."

She turned her head to him, unaware of just how close they now were. She stared at him for a moment. He stared back into her eyes. Then the phone rang, causing both of them to jump.

Mulder stifled a curse and got up to grab the phone. "Mulder," he said, turning it on.

"Fox? This is Kevin Marson."

"And?" Mulder said, giving Scully a glance.

"Well, I just finished up a date with Dana, and...uh...it didn't go quite the way I wanted it to. She left rather abruptly."

"And?"

"Well, I was just wondering, you being her partner and all, if maybe she came to see you afterwards? If she's there now?"

Mulder frowned, "Hang on a second, Marson, you're breaking up." He put a hand over the receiver and turned to Scully. "Are you here?"

"What?"

"Are you here? Marson's asking about you, and I have a feeling that he wants to apologize, or something."

Scully frowned and shook her head. "No, I'm not here."

Mulder nodded and put the receiver back to his ear, where Marson was still trying to get Mulder's attention. "Ok, I can hear you now. You driving through a subway or something?"

"No, I'm just driving. Now, is Dana there?"

"No, _Scully_ is not here. I haven't seen her since you two took off this afternoon."

"Are you sure? Maybe she's there, but hasn't reached your apartment yet. Could you look out your window and see if she's walking up, or if a taxi's driving away?"

"No! Listen, Marson, she's not here. She's not coming. Why would she come here?"

"She feels safe with you, maybe. I don't know."

Mulder fell silent for a moment, throwing a glance at Scully. "She's not here. And if you ever call my house again, I'll hunt you down and shove the phone up your ass, ok?" He abruptly pressed the talk button, threw the phone across the room, and sunk down onto the couch. He turned to Scully, who was smiling. "What? Do you think I went a bit too far with him?"

Scully shook her head. "No. I think he deserved what he got." She continued smiling at him, grateful that he had fended Marson off for the time being. She turned to stare out of his window. "Maybe it's a sign."

"Of what? Marson being an ass? I could tell that before you went out with him."

"No. Maybe I'm just not meant to find anyone." _Else_, a small voice in the back of her head added. She was startled at the thought, and shook her head to clear it.

Mulder shifted in his seat. "Don't say that, Scully. You'll find someone. Just not Marson."

Scully smiled and slapped Mulder lightly on the knee as she stood up. "Well. Thanks again for what you did. I thought I'd be able to talk with you for a while, but I didn't realize how tired I was. Got a long day ahead of us tomorrow." She turned and went to the door, Mulder behind her. She turned around, not realizing how close he was and almost slammed against him.

"Whoa, watch it there, Scully."

She smiled. "Night, Mulder," she said as she stepped into the hall.

"Night, Scully," he replied, leaning against his doorjamb. She walked down the hall, and when she got into the elevator, he was still there, watching her. He smiled at her, then disappeared back into his apartment


	4. Stuck Together

The next day Scully found Mulder already in the office, leaned back in his chair with a pencil in his hand. She smiled as he prepared to chunk it into the ceiling.

"Why do you always do that?" she asked, startling him. He almost fell back in his chair again, but caught himself. 

He smiled as he straightened his chair back up. "You trying to make me fall?"

"Maybe," she said, putting a file on the desk. "Skinner gave that to me this morning."

Mulder looked at her curiously, then opened the file. He flipped through the pages quickly, stopping every now and then to read something or stare at a picture. When he finished, he handed the file back to Scully and frowned. "That's Marson's case."

"I know. His Mestdale case."

"Why would Skinner give us this? Is Marson off it?"

"I don't know. He just gave it to me this morning and said that he'd see us later."

Mulder scratched his chin as he thought. "I dunno. Maybe he couldn't handle it, or decided that it was an X-File." He looked up suddenly as a young woman appeared in the door. "Yes?"

"Agents Mulder and Scully? AD Skinner wishes to see you in his office." She looked at Scully. "And he wants you to bring the file that he gave you earlier."

"We'll be right there," Scully answered. The woman nodded and disappeared from the doorway.

Mulder shrugged. "She was cute," he joked, getting a paperclip thrown at him in rebuke. He laughed as he stood up from his chair. Scully smiled back, happy that everything seemed to be back in order.

As they walked down the hall, Scully turned her thoughts back to what Mulder had said on the phone. He'd defended her, even though he had nothing to gain from it. He comforted her, not expecting anything in return. That was the way he'd always been with her. He never seemed to want anything in return. She looked up at him, not surprised to see that he was munching on sunflower seeds he'd hidden in his pocket. "Tell me something, Mulder." He turned to look at her. "Would you really shove your phone up Marson's ass?"

He shrugged. "I dunno. That was a twenty dollar phone, but I think it'd be worth it." He shook his head. "I kinda bit my tongue last night. Didn't say half the things I wanted to say." He turned to her and smiled.

"Yeah. I think you said enough. He didn't call my apartment or my cell last night."

"Tell me Scully, why did you come to me last night? Why didn't you just go home?"

Scully's step faltered. "I...I just wanted someone to talk, I guess. And...I feel safer when I'm with you." She looked up, expecting Mulder to be taken aback, but he was smiling.

"Marson said that. I asked him why you would come to me and he said that you feel safe with me."

Scully smiled back. "Maybe just knowing all the times you've saved me before."

Mulder shrugged. "Part of being your partner, I guess. Besides, you've saved my life a good many times as well."

"Do you feel safe with me?"

Mulder thought for a moment. "Well, with you, I'm not afraid to say what I think. I'm not afraid to give anyone my theories on the cases we work on. And I know you've got my back, just as I've got yours."

Scully grinned. "Good to know that, Mulder," she said as she turned into Skinner's assistant's office. The woman looked up at them and nodded.

"AD Skinner is in his office, Agent Mulder. He wants you to go right in."

Mulder smiled and nodded to her. As they stepped into Skinner's office he leaned over to Scully. "She's new."

"So?" Scully asked, turning to Skinner's desk. To her surprise, Marson was sitting in it, staring at them as they came in.

He smiled cynically. "Well, we meet again. Dana," he said, nodding his head to her. "I tried to call you. And Agent Mulder claims to have not seen you last night."

Scully stared at him. "I decided to ride around town last night." She turned to Mulder, who was staring at her with a slight smile on his face. He shook his head and sank into a chair across from Skinner's desk. Marson, however, kept his attention on Scully.

"I wanted to apologize to you. To say I'm sorry for acting like a jerk."

Scully shook her head slightly as she took a seat next to Mulder. "Well, you're forgiven. I'm not really one to hold grudges."

Mulder arched an eyebrow. "Really?"

Scully shot him a look. "Really. Though I don't think anything between us would ever work."

Marson's face reddened. "So sure, are you? You barely gave me chance. And when things didn't go just your way, you go and run off to your little lapdog," he said, glaring at Mulder. Mulder simply glared back.

Scully shook her head, but Mulder leaned forward before she could say anything. "Let me tell you something, Marson. Agent Scully is a scary judge of character. She can figure out more about you by just looking at you than most people can by talking with you."

Marson looked as though he were about to reply, but just then Skinner entered through a side door. He paused at the sight of Marson in his chair. "Up," he commanded. Marson nodded and stood up, allowing Skinner to reclaim his chair. Marson looked for another chair, but Mulder and Scully had taken up the ones right by the desk. He scowled and stood behind them.

Skinner looked up at him suspiciously, then shook his head. "Agent Mulder, Scully, we've got a new assignment for you."

"Why's he here?" Mulder asked, indicating Marson.

Skinner stared at him for a moment, then looked down at a paper on his desk. "Well, I've got a letter here, from Agent Marson, requesting your help on a case he's working on. Says here that he feels it falls more under your...'jurisdiction and area of expertise'." Skinner leaned forward. "In other words, he thinks it's an X-file."

Mulder began to laugh quietly to himself. Scully shook her head. Skinner looked at Mulder quizzically. "What so funny, Agent Mulder?"

"I've seen the file, sir. It's deals with a serial killer taking the organs of the victims. I've talked with Marson; he doesn't believe in the X-files. He thinks they're a waste of government money and thinks I should be sent off to Alaska. When did this letter come to you?"

"This morning."

Mulder glanced at Scully. "You see, this is all just a plot to keep Agent Scully with him."

Skinner made a face. "What? What do you mean?" He turned to Scully.

She sighed. "Agent Marson and I went out last night. It didn't work out."

Skinner turned to Marson. "Did you ask for her help just so you could be with her?"

Marson scoffed. "Or course not."

Mulder held up a hand. "Wait, asked for her help?"

Skinner nodded. "Yes. In fact, you are not mentioned at all in his letter, Mulder. It says 'to ensure the success of my case, I would like to ask that Special Agent Dana Scully of the X-file department accompany me. With her expertise in matters like this, I am sure that we could solve the case and capture the culprit'."

"And you believed that?" Mulder asked incredulously.

"No, I didn't. But I did believe that the case would be more likely to be solved if you and Agent Scully were on it. But, since it was already Marson's case, he will have to go with you." He turned to Marson, who was working his mouth as if talking, but no words were coming out. "I am relieving you of your command over this investigation." He smiled. "We've called in the experts. You will accompany them and follow their lead. If Agent Mulder tells you to hop on one foot, you say 'yes, sir'. And if I hear of any 'harassment' from Agent Scully, I will make sure that you are charged. Am I understood?"

Marson nodded, "Yes, sir."

Skinner nodded and turned to Mulder. "And you, I don't want to hear of you abusing you position."

Mulder smiled. "Aw, c'mon sir, you know me better than that."


	5. What do Marson and Bunnies Have in Commo...

Mulder yawned loudly and obviously as he drove. Scully hardly gave him a glance as she sat in her usual spot in the passenger's seat, but Marson glared at him from the back. Marson had been almost completely silent since they had left Skinner's office, as if he were afraid of Mulder and what Mulder would tell him to do. But Mulder hadn't told him to do anything yet, saving his position of 'command' for a later time. He had told Marson to shut-up and move, but the agent didn't think that counted as an 'executive order'. He leaned forward in his seat.

"If you're tired, why don't you let me drive, Agent Mulder?" he asked quietly.

Mulder looked at him almost incredulously. "I _always_ drive. Don't I, Scully?"

"Uh huh. Always," she said distractedly.

"See? Now lean back in your seat like a good little boy."

Marson did sit back, and even crossed his arms and pouted like a child. Mulder noticed this and smiled to himself. _I'll make that guy wish he never asked Scully out_, he thought to himself. _I'll show him that no one can mess with her... _His smile was noticed by Scully, who gave him a funny look.

"What's so funny, Mulder?"

"Dancing bunnies," he quipped.

Scully raised an eyebrow, then turned back to the window. They stopped once at a hotel, but were off first thing the next morning. About noon, Mulder pulled into the police station of Mestdale, Louisiana. They quickly got out of the car, happy to be able to stretch their legs. Mulder leaned against the car and looked up at the small police station. "Ye haw," he said to himself. He motioned to Scully and Marson, then stepped inside the small lobby. He approached the desk, which was separated from him by a glass plate, probably bullet-proof.

He rapped his knuckles on the glass and pressed his badge against it. "Special Agent Fox Mulder, FBI."

The woman stared at him for a moment, then shuffled some papers. She picked one up and made a show of reading it slowly. "Ah," she said finally after a few minutes. "Officer Mitchell is expecting you. Go on inside. His office is the second on the right." She pushed a button and there was a buzzing noise by the door, signaling that it was unlocked so they could pass. Mulder nodded to the woman and pushed the door open. Marson and Scully followed.

Mulder glanced into the office before entering. A balding man he guessed to be about forty was sitting in a chair, dressed in full police uniform. He looked up as Mulder approached.

"Officer Mitchell?" Mulder asked. The man nodded and Mulder held a hand out. "Special Agent Fox Mulder of the FBI. This is my partner Special Agent Dana Scully and this is Agent Kevin Marson. We were asked to investigate a string of murders you've been having."

The man smiled as he shook Mulder's hand. "Great! I've been waiting all day for you guys to get here. But yeah, we do need some help with our serial killer. It's way out of our league."

Mulder nodded and sank into a chair, Scully followed, leaving Marson as the only one standing. He looked a little put-out by this, but didn't say anything. Officer Mitchell handed Mulder a file. He flipped it open and began shuffling through the photos. He finished it quickly and handed it to Scully. "We've seen these pictures before. They were in Agent Marson's file of the case."

Officer Mitchell looked up at Marson with a surprised expression. "You've been following and just now decided to help?"

"I...well I wanted to get all of the information I could on the case before I dove into it. Unlike some agents," he looked at Mulder pointedly, "I like to have an idea of what I'm going to be getting into."

Mulder smiled. "Well, we can't all be perfect."

The officer nodded. "Yeah. Anyway, there's really nothing else I can tell you. There's been no clues, no suspect, no witnesses, and as far as we can see, no motive. This guy just wants to rip out people's organs." He shook his head. "You must understand. This is not D.C. We're not used to such crimes here in Mestdale. The worst crime we had before this was when a kid tried to burn down the school office to get rid of his records. People are scared."

"They should be. The killer could be anyone. For all we know, he might be you," Mulder said with a slight grin that told the man he was joking. 

"Sure. But we've rented out a hotel conference room for you; so you can work in peace. All of the materials, files, and evidence are up there for you. We just hope you'll be able to crack this thing before someone else is killed."

Some time later, Mulder, Scully, and Marson were at the hotel, poring over pages and pages of police reports. Mulder sat in a chair, his feet propped up on the large center table, scrutinizing a picture. "Hey Marson," he said distractedly, still staring at the picture. Marson moved over to him, thinking that Mulder wanted to show him something.

"Yeah?"

A small smile played at the edge of his lips. "Go down to the lobby and grab me a cup of coffee." He turned to Scully, who had a small smile on her face. "You want anything?"

She looked up. "Coffee's fine."

Mulder looked up at Marson. "Two coffees. Black." He held up two fingers. "Two sugars."

Marson glared at him for a moment, then shuffled towards the door, cursing under his breath. Just as he reached the door Mulder called after him. "Oh yeah, Marson? Do it while hopping on one foot."


	6. He's Lost His Mind

****

Ok, here's this chapter. A little different, a little darker. I hope you guys still like it. Review please! Enjoy!

That night, Scully entered her hotel room and leaned against the door with a sigh. As much as she had enjoyed seeing Mulder mess with Marson, she was wiped out. The combination of being in a car for six hours, then sitting in a conference room for another eight had taken its toll on her. She felt wiped out, and felt that if she saw another crime scene photo she would go crazy. 

They hadn't even managed to figure out much. Mulder still though it was a fetishist. Marson argued that it was probably just some crazy satanalistic cult running around the small town. Mulder had actually managed to sit and calmly explain his theory. It was Marson who grew angry and began shouting. Scully figured that he was more than a little upset about Mulder getting control of his case. Among other things.

Scully sighed and headed towards the bathroom. She needed a good, long shower.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marson sighed as he threw another folder onto the floor. He was also in his hotel room, one he reluctantly shared with Mulder. He had taken a good many of the files with him, hell-bent on being the one to crack the case. He wanted to prove that he was better than Spooky Mulder. 

Mulder stepped out of the bathroom, towel-drying his hair. "Hey Marson-" he said idly.

"-If you want any coffee or anything, you can go and get it yourself!" Marson snapped, cutting Mulder off before he could finish.

Mulder allowed a small smile. "I was going to tell that if you were going to take a shower the hot is actually cold and the cold is actually hot."

Marson's face slowly reddened. He looked down at his files again. "Oh. Thanks."

Mulder smiled and hopped onto his bed, stretching out on top of the blankets. He stared up at the ceiling for a moment, then sighed. "Need to get this case done with," he said to himself as he closed his eyes.

Marson shook his head and turned back to his files. When he looked back up, Mulder was fast asleep, his head tilted to the side. Marson stared for a moment, then looked up at the door. He suddenly stood up, pulling his shoes on. There was something he felt he had to do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scully was brushing her hair out when she heard a knock on her door. She sighed, thinking it was Mulder coming to ask if he could watch her TV or use her shower. She wrapped her housecoat around her nightgown as she stepped towards the door.

"Mulder, you need to get some sleep. If you need a shower then you can take one-" she cut herself off when she opened the door. It wasn't Mulder, as she had expected, but Marson. He stood there for a moment, staring at her as if he were surprised at his own actions. Scully recomposed herself. "What do you need?"

Marson stared, his eyes making her feel as if he were looking through her. "We need to talk," he said simply.

Scully stared at him, her eyes and mouth wide. Finally, she set her jaw. "No, Marson. Go to bed. I don't want to talk to you right now." She stepped back and began to shut the door.

He put an arm out roughly and stopped her. "No, Dana. We need to talk _now_. While Agent Mulder isn't here to butt in."

"I'd prefer if he was." She made a move to shut the door again, but something seemed to have taken over Marson. He stepped forward into her room, blocking her from shutting the door.

"Please..." he begged, looking helpless for the first time.

Scully sighed, but kept a dark feeling in her stomach. "What do you want to talk about."

"About us."

"Us? There is no 'us', Marson. There was just one date and it didn't work out."

Marson felt his temper start to rise. "That's because you didn't give me much of a chance. I say one thing wrong and the whole date goes out the window. We were having fun, but bringing up Fox Mulder ruins everything! Then what happens afterwards? You run crying to him!"

Scully felt her own temper flare up. "You didn't just say _one _thing. You kept going on and on and on about it. You're as bad as the other agents. I thought you were different, but I guess I was wrong."

"I am different, Dana. Just give me another chance."

Scully shook her head. "No. I've seen who you are and I don't want it." She made to shut the door again, but this time Marson pushed it back open violently, allowing the door to smack against the wall with a resounding thud.

He stepped further into her room, and a madness seemed to have taken over his mind. Scully tried to back up, but he grasped her arms roughly. She gasped, not sure of what had happened. "Mulder!" she cried out once, getting slapped in the face for it. She stared at him in disbelief for a moment. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she shouted, only to figure it out when he laughed. Alcohol. Obviously he had smuggled something into the room and chugged it while Mulder was in the shower.

He smiled at her. "Give me another chance? C'mon...it could be fun. Just you and -UGH!" He wasn't able to get the last word out. Mulder had stepped up from behind him and jerked him away from Scully by his neck. Anger having taken over, Mulder flung him out of the room, with Marson landing in a heap on the concrete. Marson looked up at Mulder for a moment, wide-eyed, before he got to his feet and took off down the road.

Mulder watched him for just a moment before turning back to Scully, who had collapsed on the bed. He sat next to her and ran a hand through her hair. "Scully? You alright?"

"I'm fine," she said, though he noticed that she was shaking.

He put a comforting hand on her arm. "What was he saying?"

"That I should give him another chance. He was drunk, Mulder. I was afraid he was going to..." she trailed off, unable or unwilling to say the last part. Mulder nodded, knowing what she meant. He stood up from the bed. Scully looked up at him in surprise. "Mulder? What are you doing?"

"I'm going to find Marson."


End file.
